


I'll see you soon, my beloved

by eatmynagitoes



Series: Danganronpa angst to read when you're sad :D [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sauna, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: Ishimaru had finally found his true soulmate but it wasn't long before he was taken away, but he’ll get to see him again? Right?Oneshot where Ishimaru is coping with the death of his beloved Mondo.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Danganronpa angst to read when you're sad :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015987
Kudos: 33





	I'll see you soon, my beloved

It was just like a normal day, well besides the fact that they were trapped inside a killing game and three people were already dead it was pretty normal. Rolling sluggishly out of bed the Ultimate Moral Compass stumbled towards his ensuite bathroom in order to get prepared for the day to come.

He can’t really remember how it exactly happened but he had entered the dining hall and then a sudden outburst of anger had caused a mass argument between him and the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada.

“Hey, Makoto! Perfect timing!” Ishimaru declared, staring at the small lucky boy who had just entered the refectory.

“Huh? What's going on?” Makoto questioned, clearly confused by the current situation.

“I have a favor to ask!” Mondo explains, leading to a concerned yet terrified facial expression from the small lucky boy. “C'mon, Makoto. You gotta be our witness!”

“Witness to what...?” Makoto asks, seemingly becoming even more confused.

“This guy's been talkin' shit about me since day one. Callin' me a coward and shit like that” Mondo yells, staring the Ultimate Moral Compass dead in the eyes.

“You *are* a coward! That's why you turn to violence to solve your problems!” Ishimaru states, glaring back at the taller male. “You've already lost to yourself, but you're such a coward you don't even realize it!”

“So what, you sayin' you're not a coward? You think you're tougher than me?!” Mondo snarls, the argument just becoming more and more heated.

“I know I am!” Ishimaru demands.

“Okay, then let's throw down. Prove you got what I don't got!” Mondo states.

“I accept your challenge!” Ishimaru declares, turning to look at the lucky boy once again. 

“You're gonna...throw down? You're not gonna like...start punching each other, are you?” Makoto worries.

“There's a bathhouse on the 1st floor of the dorm, right? With a sauna inside?” Mondo acknowledges. 

“I see...a simple endurance contest, is it?” Ishimaru emphasized. “We're going to see who can stay in the sauna the longest, am I right!?” 

“A-Are you guys really gonna go through with this?” Makoto asks worryingly, clearly not wanting his friends to die from overexposure to infrared radiation 

“Shit yeah!” Mondo yells.

“He'll be done in a matter of minutes, anyway. People like him are, without exception, all talk!” Ishimaru laughs, mocking the taller male.

Ishimaru then walks alongside his former rival and the small lucky boy to the sauna inside the 1st floor bathhouse. The lucky boy stands outside the door and peers in as Ishimaru and his rival begin the endurance contest.

“H-Hey, Mondo…” Ishimaru croaks out, the heat beginning to get to him.

“What, asshole?” Mondo barks, glaring the half naked boy in the eyes.

“You can take off your uniform, ya know. Go ahead, I won't judge” Ishimaru murmured, heat rising to his cheeks for a whole different reason.

“And you can shut the fuck up and mind your own business. I mean, look at you. Your face is all red. What're you, one of those goddamn hot spring monkeys?” Mondo provoked, not wanting to be seen as less of a man. 

“D-Don't you think...it's about time...you gave up?” Ishimaru wondered.

“What about you? You can't even hardly talk...dumbass” Mondo hissed.

“Say wh-whatever you want...I'm still totally...good to go! In fact, I'm starting to feel...kinda cold!” Ishimaru stammered, struggling to get his words out.

“That's...prolly not good” Mondo says sympathetically.

“H-Hey, uh...guys? I know you both wanna prove how big of badasses you are, but...don't you think you've done enough?” Makoto wonders, getting more and more concerned as each minute ticked by.

“Shut up!”

**Ding dong, bing bong**

“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!” Monokuma says over the speakers.

“Hey, did you hear that? It's nighttime. How about we call it a tie?” Makoto asks, trying to get them to compromise.

“In a true competition...there's no such thing as a tie! You win, or you lose. That's...the only thing that matters!” Ishimaru states 

“Th-This isn't good, guys…” Makoto explains, trying to coax the out of the blazing heat

“Yeah, you hear him? Better crawl on back...to your room...! I'll let you know how it went...in the morning! Then you can start spreading my...my legend...!” Mondo shouts.

“Come tomorrow morning...you'll fall down in front of me..down on your knees. I'll show you where to do it...!” Ishimaru replies.

“Big talk from someone...whose face is about to explode...!” Mondo spits angrily.

“Right back a-at ya!” Ishimaru states.

“Okay, well...g'night then!” Makoto says before turning his back on us both and heading back to his dorm room. 

Ishimaru looked at the taller boy beside him, he could see the detailed outline of his abs through his shirt due to the heat exposure. Ishimaru could feel his heart pumping in his chest and he was pretty sure that it wasnt to do the rapid amounts of heat exposure they were getting from every passing minute.

“H-hey… mondo…” Ishimaru stutters, looking the taller boy lovingly in the eyes.

“What do you want? Are you ready to admit defeat coward?” Mondo jokes, laughing to himself lightheartedly.

“N-no… it’s not that It’s just….” Ishimaru stammers, struggling to properly formulate a sentence due to immense pressure that was upon him. 

“Okay come on, speak up, you said you weren’t a coward” Mondo says in a slightly aggravated tone. 

“Um well… I’ve never h-had a proper friend before and I f-feel a connection between us….” Ishimaru croaked, not daring to look the other male in the eye due to the embarrassment.

“W-what….. W-what the fuck are you saying?” Mondo shouts, causing the smaller male to cower slightly. 

“I-I’m saying that… I would like to be your friend…..” Ishimaru murmurs, just loud enough for the taller male to register what he was saying. 

Mondo's angry expression suddenly changed as the smaller boy was finally able to look him in the eye once more. Ishimaru could see the slight blush upon the taller males cheek which now matched his own. He didn’t know what was going over him, maybe it was the heat getting to him but he suddenly leant forward and……

**He kissed Mondo…..**

Mondo was shocked at first but surprisingly didn’t pull away, instead he picked up the smaller male and placed him on his lap, wrapping his strong arms around Kiyotaka’s thin waist for support. The kiss then deepened as Mondo licked the smaller males lips, requesting entrance and shortly after slipping his tongue inside Kiyotaka’s mouth. 

The kiss lasted for around 3 minutes before they both had to pull away, heavily breathing. 

“I-- um… I d-didn’t m-mean for that to happen!” Ishimaru panted, once again looking away from the taller boy’s gaze.

“It’s okay….. I didn’t not like it….” Mondo murmurs, the blush on his cheeks now even darker than they were before. 

“Ohh….. um...well…..should w-we get out now…” Ishimaru wonders.

“Y-yeah….” Mondo responds.

So they leave it as a tie and head back to their dorms but before leaving Ishimaru speaks.

“Uh… I…. l-love you Mondo….” Ishimaru stammers, twiddling his fingers before looking at teh ground.

He feels a weight on his shoulders and as he looks up a pair of lips lock with his own.

“I love you too idiot…” Mondo says before heading into his own room.

**Ishinaru’s face is now bright red, nothing could ever ruin his happiness**

**Or so he thought…..**

_ The next day _

“Bahahaha! What are you talkin' about, bro?” Mondo jokes, laughing at his new best friend who also happens to be his lover.

“Kahahaha! What are YOU talkin' about, bro!?” Ishimaru chuckled, pulling his new lover into a bro hug.

“What...the...?” Makoto gasps, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

“Hey, Makoto!” Mondo says, smiling widely.

“Thank you so much for acting as our witness yesterday!” Ishimaru affirmed.

“Huh? Are they...friends now?” Makoto asks, a look of extreme confusion on his face.

“They've been like this all morning. They were all buddy-buddy as soon as they walked in. It feels gross” Aoi complains, shaking her head slightly.

“Feels gross? Hell no. Feels *great*, more like!” Mondo stated.

“Forget her, bro. A girl like her just doesn't get our manly bond!” Ishimaru says. “Friendship between men is stronger than blood! A woman could never understand!”

“So, um...who won the contest?” Makoto wonders, since he left before we drew it a tie.

“Who gives a shit!?” Mondo barks.

“Yeah, don't ask stupid questions! What matters is that we both took part in it together!” Ishimaru exclaims, smiling.

“That's...completely different from what you were saying last night” Makoto sighs, walking back to his dorm room.

Ishimaru and his new beloved Mondo then spend the whole day together, sneaking in secret kisses whenever they are able too. And although we were giving our next murder motive, which was a deepest darkest secret, we didnt let it phase us and we still had a phenomenal day together.

**Nothing could ruin this? Right?**

_ The next day _

Ishimaru was just wandering the corridors before he heard a blood curdling scream coming from what seemed to be the girls locker room. Darting there as fast as he could, he wasn't mentally prepared for the scene that would unfold in front of him.

“Hey, I heard screaming! Did something--?” Ishimaru shouts, sprinting into the girls locker room, stopping dead in his tracks as he witnesses the sight in front of him.``AAAAAAAAHH! Chihiro!?”

**Ding dong, bing bong**

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!” Monokuma says over the intercom. 

“Before you start screaming your head off, go round everyone up. It seems another game has begun. Another life-or-death game to uncover a killer” Byakuya demands. 

Just like I was told I bolted out of the room and began to gather every other student that wasn't already gathered in the girl’s locker room and soon enough everyone was staring at the lifeless corpse belonging to none other than the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki. 

“Damn... I couldn't keep her safe!” Sakura says, sulking.

“So there's another victim” Ishimaru exclamins, tears streaming down his face from fear.

“Which means we are now in the same position once again” Celestia states.

“Fuck, man... What the fuck IS this!?” Mondo shouts.

“For now, pay attention to the wall” Byakuya demands, directing everyone's attention to the wall beside Chihiro. “I said it once already. There's a word written there”

“I don't think it's any kind of dying message. It's just too...strange” Kyoko assumes. 

“But, you know...that thing about writing "bloodlust" in blood... Doesn't it sound kinda familiar?” Ishimaru wonders.

“Genocide Jack!” Yasuhiro screams.

“Then this is...some copycat killer trying to imitate Genocide Jack's "style"? But...why would anyone do that?” Asahina ponders.

“Perhaps...it's the work of the real Genocide Jack” Byakuya mentioned. 

“A-ah” Asahina blurted, looking towards the door.

“What is it now!?” Hifumi asks.

“Toko!” Asahina says, overting everyone's attention to the girl standing in the doorway

“Ah...ahh…” Toko screams. “Nnnnnno... Wh-Why...? Why...? W...h...y...?”

**THUMP**

_ Hina rushed over to the collapsed Toko and started trying to shake her awake. _

“Toko, are you okay!? Come on, wake up!” Asahina speaks, beginning to shake the girl. 

“Oh, that's right. I just remembered what she said, about how she faints anytime she sees blood” Celestia interjects.

_ As if she'd heard her...Toko suddenly shot awake. As in, she literally jumped up from where she was laying. It was such a strange reaction, I was at a total loss for words. She leapt straight up into the air, changing her stance as she did. _

“Sorry about that. I was just so shocked, ya know? It happens, right? Was I the only one?” Fukawa speaks.

“T-Toko? Are you...okay?” Asahina wonders, a concerned expression upon her face. 

“I'm fine, I'm fine! Kyehaha...! Whoa, is that a dead body!? Hey! Are you dead!? Kyeehahaha!!” Fukawa maniacally laughs whilst staring at the corpse in front of her.

Ishimaru and Aoi agree to take Toko back to her dorm room, this was until Monokuma barged in.

“Allow me to present the next Monokuma File. I know how much you must be looking forward to it! So, please do you very tippytop best on this investigation!” Monokuma says before disappearing about as quickly as he appeared 

“W-Well...for now, Taka and me are gonna drop Toko off at her room” Asahina says. 

“Nice! I'm gonna get dropped off!” Toko says whilst Ishimaru and Asahina take her back to her room.

After dropping Toko off at her room, Ishimaru then proceeded to join the investigation for the upcoming trial. Once the investigation was complete it was time for the class trial.

During the class trial we discovered that Toko Fukawa had Dissociative identity disorder and was also a serial killer named Genocider Jack. Alongside this we also found out that Byakuya has known about this all along.

**But there was one thing we found out that Ishimaru thought he would never have to hear……**

_ “The killer was wearing the same blue tracksuit as him” _

**That one line.**

**Completely crushed Ishumaru’s hope.**

Due to that one line all of the blame ended up on Ishimaru’s beloved, Mondo Owada and although he tried and tried to convince himself that it wasn't true, there was nothing he could do.

**He had to accept the truth.**

“I did it... I killed him” Mondo admitted 

“Bro? Bro...what are you saying?” Ishimaru gasps, still not wanting to believe that his beloved killed someone.

“I got no choice, man. After hearing all that, I gotta just...give up” Mondo announces. “Go ahead, Monokuma. Get it over with... Ask for the god damned verdict”

“Roger that!” Monokuma exclaims, an evil grin upon his face.

“W-Wait, hold on--!” Ishimaru screams, tears now spilling down his face.

“Time for the moment we've all been waiting for! Grab your lever and give it a yank!” Monokuma wonders. “Who will you elect as the blackened this time around? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?” 

_ The blackened that killed Chihiro Fujisaki was Mondo Owaaada! _

**It was all over.**

**His only true friend and lover was about to get executed before his very eyes.**

“Unfortunately, I can't do that right now! Because the time for punishing is fast approaching!” Monokuma says.

“P-Punishing...?” Ishimaru gasps. “You mean...execution...!?”

“That's what I promised you, right? The blackened that disturbs the peace will be punished” Monokuma giggles. “Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!”

“N-No, wait! Wait!” Ishimaru screams.

“Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!” Monokuma announces.

“I! Said! WAAAAAIIIITT!!!” Ishimaru cries out, tears cascading down his face like waterfalls.

_ “Sorry, man... I couldn't keep the promise we made... from one man to another…”  _

**Those are the last words I ever heard from him.**

Ishimaru watched as his beloved was strapped to a motorcycle and then the motorcycle was driven into a large round cage. The pain he felt in his heart as he watched his former lover get slowly electrocuted before there was a large burst of light. 

The motorcycle just stopped and collapsed to the bottom of the cage….

**Mondo, who was no longer attached, had been turned into butter right before his eyes.**

The only noise that remained in the room were the bloodcurdling cries of the former Moral compass who in defeat sprinted like a bolt back to his room and locked himself inside.

**He was gone….**

**His beloved Mondo was gone….**

_ The next day _

Ishumaru spends the day in silence, as much as he wants to speak he can't seem to get his words out. The death of his only friend and former lover was too much, he felt like the whole world was crashing in around him.

This was until he heard some of the boys talking about still being able to see Chihiro, so he thought he would check it out and in order to do this he went to speak to Naegi.

“T-Taka!” Naegi says as he opens his door to see a depressed looking Ishimaru standing outside.

“Is it true? Can I really...see Chihiro?” Ishimaru mumbles, finally being able to formulate some type of understandable sentence.

“Huh? You mean Alter Ego?” Makoto queries, looking up slightly confused 

“Let me see... I want to...talk to him…” Ishimary begs, just wanting to ask him something important.

Naegi agrees and leads him to the locker room.

“Okay, so...there's a laptop inside the locker, understand? And on the laptop there's a program called Alter Ego” Makoto explains.

“How do I...talk to him?” Ishimaru wonders.

“O-Oh, um... Well, you just tell me what you want to say, and I'll type it in for you” Makoto says, trying to make it easy for the currently disconsolate Ultimate Moral Compass.

“Do you...hate Mondo? And since I couldn't stop him...do you hate me?” Ishimaru speaks out.

Naegi then types that and it doesn't take long before a face which resembles the recently deceased Ultimate Programmer himself Chihiro Fujisaki.

“Do you hold yourself responsible...?” Alter ego says. “The one asking those questions is...Taka, right? Analyzing all available data, that's the only conclusion I can come to. Master told me how close Taka and Mondo had become. So that must be why he feels responsible”

_ The screen suddenly went dark. And what appeared next was... _

“You're not letting yourself get crushed under the weight of that responsibility, are you!?” Mondo announces.

“Gh--!” Ishimaru gasps looking at his former lover on the screen in front of him.

“A man's only worth as much as the load he can carry! You get it, right bro? Hell, what am I saying? Of course ya do!” Mondo states.

“I'm sorry if I startled you... That was my attempt at a simulation, using the data about Mondo that Master had given me. I figured if Taka was depressed, that's the kind of thing Mondo would have said to him…” Chihiro says, smiling at us.

“So you're just gonna stand there, huh? Just wait for things to get better? Just take your time and get all depressed... Take the time to indulge your regrets... You might even start walking again without realizing it. Sure, that kind of mediocre thinking might work for some people” Mondo says, trying to encourage his lover to stay strong.

**Ishimaru then finally understood.**

**He needed to stay strong**

**Stay strong for his beloved.**

“Hehe... Hahaha…” Ishimaru laughs manically.

“Taka...?” Makoto says, a concerned look upon his face

“It's starting to sink in... The way a bucketful of water sinks into a bone-dry sponge” Ishimaru mumbled under his breath.

“Huh...?” Makoto gasps.

“Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!” Ishimaru roars his eyes, suddenly going a fiery red.

“T-Taka!?” Makoto squeaked, stepping backwards in fear.

“Who the fudge is Taka!?” Ishimaru exploded “Hraaah! I'm totally stuffed with fighting spirit now! Ya dumbbutt!”

“O-Okay, Taka... Just calm down”

“I AM calm! And don't call me Taka! That's...that's not my name anymore” Ishimaru screams before storming out of the room and heading back to his dorm. 

**I now know what I need to do.**

**I must stay strong and survive for Mondo.**

_ Two days later  _

**It was all starting to get better.**

**I was starting to feel hope.**

The only problem that Ishimaru had was that both him and the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada were constantly fighting over Alter Ego. He just wanted Alter Ego all to myself, it was the only way that he could still communicate with his beloved Mondo who he still wishes was here. 

**It was just another normal day…..**

Ishimaru was wandering around, investigating the place and he ended up in the nearby storage room on the third floor. He never thought that this would be the room where he would take his last breath.

As a substantial hammer collided with his head he hit the floor with a large thump, blood surging from the vast, gaping wound that had formed due to the intensity of the blow.

He gazed up, his view becoming hazy as tears began clouding his vision.

And with his last breath he muttered his final words.

**_“I’ll see you soon, my beloved”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> I was trying not to cry whilst typing this :D
> 
> Stay tuned for the next angst one shot which is Saiouma :))
> 
> Always feel free to leave suggestions
> 
> ILY ALL - TAY :D


End file.
